A Riddle at Hogwarts
by coolgal1478933
Summary: Granddaughter of Voldemort, Mari Riddle attends Hogwarts against her fathers will. Little does she know she will be facing the greatest danger of all...
1. Chapter 1: Comming to Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF J.K. ROWLING'S CHARECTERS. I HOWEVER OWN ALL THE RIDDLE FAMILY EXCEPT VOLDEMORT.

THIRD PERSON POV

Mari Riddle suddenly apparate inside the train station with her trunk. Her father would not allow her to attend Hogwarts for fear she would be able to rebel against him. Mari glanced around, checking to see if anyone was following her. A flash of movement caught her eye. Mari spun around to see her 2 older twin brothers looking for her. She ducked and raced through the crowd, not caring if she ran into any one. As discreetly as possible she boarded the train and found the first empty compartment in the middle of The Hogwarts Express. Mari shoved her trunk on the overhead rack, and then made herself as small as she could and was silent. After 10 minutes of daydreaming, Mari jumped when she heard the compartment door opening. Her head shot up to see 2 boys entering. The first seemed very excited to be going to Hogwarts. He had unruly red hair and blue eyes. The second boy was quiet. He had raven black hair and emerald green eyes. He was listening intently to his companion. For a couple minutes they either did not know she was there or were completely ignoring her presence. Mari gave a small cough and the boys finally noticed her.

"Hello. Didn't notice you there," remarked the red-head. "What's your name?"

"Mari R." she responded. "And you are?"

"I'm Albus Potter, but most people call me Al," the other boy replied. "That's my brother James"

"Cool. What year are y'all in? I'm in first," Mari questioned.

"Me too!" said Al.

"Second. I'm in Gryffindor by the way," James added.

They sat in silence until the trolley came. Al and James got something from the trolley. Al got Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. James bought Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes. Mari had no money.

"Mari, did you want anything off the trolley?" questioned Albus.

"No, I'm not hungry," Mari lied.

"Alright."

Once again silence reigned. For Mari, time was moving slower than molasses in January. She was just about to doze off when the train stopped. Mari and Al made their way towards Hagrid, while James moved towards the carriages. The 2 first years got in a boat with a blonde boy.

"Who are you," Mari asked

"Scorpius Malfoy" was the reply.

The 3 of them chatted until they reached the castle. They meet the house ghost and stood in silence for a while. Then they all went out and walked to the front of the Great Hall. Mari listened while the names were called. She only looked when Al's name was called.

"Albus Potter".

He went up and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. It contemplated for a minute.

"Slytherin!" Al stood took off the hat and joined Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

Then Professor McGonagall called out, "Mari Riddle" Everyone who knew Voldemort's name gasped as Mari Placed the hat on her head. _"Not __Slytherin, please not Slytherin" _Mari thought. The hat then made up its mind and shouted "Gryffindor!"

Everyone sat in a stunned silence as Mari walked over to the Gryffindor table, uncomfortable because everyone was starring at her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Howler

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE RIDDLE FAMILY, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF VOLDEMORT.

MARI'S POV

I ate in silence. Everyone was staring at me, it was so embarrassing! I totally ignored everyone's questions. The food there was delicious! Better than any I had had since my mom died. I ate ASAP. Then I got out of there, waiting outside for Al and James. They came out about 5 minutes later. James stared at me while Al shifted from foot to foot looking uncomfortable. Finally I snapped.

"What" I hissed "Stop staring, nothing to see!"

James backed off a little saying "Geez, I didn't know staring at you was a criminal offense!"

"Whoa, whoa. Stop arguing. James what's your problem. Everyone has been staring at Mari, now so are you. Were all friends, so stop bickering. Now, if you don't have any thing nice to say, shut up." Al insisted.

"OK, chill bro" said James "Sorry for staring Mari, I wasn't trying to be rude. I don't really care that You-Know-Who was your grandfather. I was wondering how a Riddle got into Gryffindor, and a Potter got sorted into Slytherin. It's a bit backwards don't ya think?"

"You're right James. Sorry bout' that. I didn't mean it. I'm tired. Can ya' take me to the common rooms James?" I replied

"Yeah"

"Thanks! 'Night Al!"

"Night Mari" remarked Al.

The next morning was the worst morning I had ever had. Not because I got up late or had a bad hair day. No, my loving father decided to send me a howler! Can you believe this guy! I was walking to the Great Hall with James and we ran into Al. We talked about classes and other topics. Al left us for the Slytherin table. I ate the delicious food the house elves had cooked up. Then the mail came in. I saw our family owl and knew I was screwed. The owl dropped a smoking letter in front of me. "_A howler. Dang it!_" I thought. As soon as I looked up the Howler started screaming at me while everyone started staring (again)!

"Mari Alice Riddle! What the heck were you thinking! I specifically said you could not go to that school, you-god-for-nothin' child. I'll send you straight to your mother you here me! The summer you turn 13 you're living with your mother forever! Do you understand brat!"

I turned pale and ran out of the Hall, tears streaming down my face as the Howler exploded. I ran out onto the grounds and hid. I hid by a creek just outside the Forbidden Forrest. It was dinner time before I went back to the castle. I ignored everyone, even Al and James. Eating quickly, I ran back to the common room and to my dorm as soon as possible. I knew I would not find sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for Mari

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE RIDDLE FAMILY, WITH THE

EXCEPTION OF VOLDEMORT.

ALBUS'S POV

As soon as I heard the Howler I looked up. It was a mans voice, Mari's father I think. I was about to

comfert her, but she sprinted out of the Great Hall. I looked for her in the classes we had together,

but Mari didn't show up for any of them! Durring lunch I combed the grounds for her. It was like she

dissapered off the face of the the Earth! I sat down running a hand through my hair, defeated. "Why

can't I find her" I thought, "Where is Mari?" James said I could sit with him at the Gryffindor table

that night, because if Mari showed up for dinner tonight she would sit at her house table (duh).

James and I went into the Great Hall first that night and Watched intently for Mari. Once or twice

we thought we thought we saw her, but it was some one else. Finally we saw her...

Author's Note

Duhn, Dhun, Duhn! Cliff hanger! I am so evil! Sorry if I'm not updating fast enough for you! I know

this is short but I have writers block. I went on a last minute vacation! I probally won't be updating

as much because of school and the other fanfic I'm working on. I love you all!


End file.
